lovin'hurtin'
by Mystic-woods
Summary: Quand Bella décide de fuir sa tristesse en Alaska, voilà le résultat...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. J'ai voulu écrire aujourd'hui ma peine, elle se traduit en une nouvelle fiction que j'écrirai le plus régulièrement possible. Je me livre a vous ce soir et même si ce prologue est court j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture je vous aime 3

Fuir. Fuir, c'était tout ce que je souhaitais. Depuis cinq mois maintenant je ne voulais qu'une chose, quitter Paris, ville lumière. Tout oublier, trouver un échappatoire qui pourrait m'empêcher de penser à lui. Son sourire, son regard, son toucher, tout me ramenait à lui pour la seule et unique raison que je l'aime, d'un amour bien trop déchirant que lui ne partage plus. Un seul petit événement déclencheur à fait que je bouclais en ce moment même mes valises pour l'Alaska. Lui assis à la terrasse d'un café, avec les personnes qui autre fois étaient nos amis, et assise sur ses genoux, une jeune fille ayant un an de moins que moi, rien d'alarmant ne signifiait qu'ils étaient ensemble mais pour autant je me suis effondrée, de telle sorte que j'ai du supplier mes parents de quitter mon lycée parisien et de me laisser tenter mon aventure sur un autre continent. Loin des yeux loin du coeur ? Me dites-vous, je n'ai jamais autant souhaité qu'un dicton soit vrai. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de prendre la décision de partir, ça a longtemps été synonyme pour moi de défaite, je voulais avoir la force de surmonter son regard, sa présence et son bonheur sans faillir, mais j'ai vite déchanté, me rendant compte que je souffrais d'un amour qui dépassait tout entendement. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir de retour en arrière, plus aucune autre issue, je devais partir...

Je devais aussi laisser tout derrière moi, en quelque sorte jeter le livre de mes 16 premières années et en ouvrir un autre pour écrire mon avenir. Jeter ce livre c'était aussi pour moi laisser derrière moi mes proches et surtout Angela, ma soeur de coeur, ma meilleure amie, mon tout. Elle était si exubérante, si sûre d'elle, si belle. Mais au fond d'elle elle avait cette fracture au coeur que moi seule connaissais, la quitter représentait un déchirement pour moi, mais faute de pouvoir l'emmener avec moi je devais tout de même partir. Des larmes, je'b ai versé, sans interruption, cinq mois durant, où j'ai souhaité abréger mes souffrances et enfin retrouver la paix. Mais l'Homme semble condamné à subir la souffrance, et c'est en silence que j'ai pris sur moi, j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais, j'ai tout fait pour retrouver le sourire, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Aimer, aussi magique que ça puisse paraître, a laissé en moi une plaie qui n'est que partiellement refermée, menaçant à chaque regard, à chaque mot, de s'ouvrir. Un lourd bagage de douleur qui je l'espérait s'effacerait en montant dans l'avion.

voilà voilà

N'hésitez pas a appuyer sur le bouton reviens, on se revoit bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2

Holà holà me revoici avec le premier chapitre :) si vous saviez le bien que me procure cette fiction ! Merci pour tout ceux qui ont lu et mis ma fiction en alerte et favoris et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton review, ça le ferait très plaisir d'autant plus que ce que je partage est très intime... Bref trêve de blabla et bonne lecture !

"On a vraiment vécu des trucs incroyables Bella, mais je veux pas te mentir et j'aime pas te voir dans cet état là, je ne pense pas qu'on se remettra un jour ensemble"

"Tu...tu ne veux pas nous donner une autre chance ? "

"Je n'en ai plus envie Bella".

Un monde qui s'écroule, en quelques jours ce fut la descente aux enfers, j'avais découvert à la fin de 9 mois de relation à quel point je l'aimais lui, son regard pénétrant, ses gestes attendrissants et l'amour inconditionnel qu'il me portait. Et j'ai tout perdu, en un clin d'oeil j'étais passée du paradis à l'enfer. Il criait sur tous les toits que jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme il m'aimait moi, et je n'en ai pas assez profité. Je ne lui ai pas assez dit que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et désormais il n'avait plus besoin de moi. Croyez moi rien n'est plus déchirant que de se rendre compte que l'on est plus indispensable pour l'autre.

Je m'étais habituée à vivre avec ma douleur, en 5 mois je commençait tout juste à reprendre confiance en moi et tout était retombé en un instant, avec l'événement que je ne reprendrai pas la peine de raconter..

Je me sentais déjà plus légère en sentant l'avion décoller, je m'envolais vers de nouveaux horizons et après tout, ce que l'on ne voit pas ne peut pas nous faire de mal n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais la force de voir une autre fille le rendre heureux, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me balance son bonheur à la figure alors qu'il était tout mon monde. Dans l'avion tout le monde était presque totalement endormi, je ne pensais pas avoir été dans mes pensées aussi longtemps. L'hôtesse de l'air venait me proposer une coupe de champagne que j'acceptai volontiers, je m'étais fait plaisir en économisant un peu pour pouvoir m'offrir le sur-classement. C'était ma manière à moi de "fêter" ce renouveau, je branchais mon casque et mis en marche un film sur l'écran individuel qui si situait en face de moi. Qu'est ce qui m'attendait là-bas ? Je savais juste qu'un ancienne amie de ma mère avait accepté de m'héberger, elle avait un mari et trois enfants, je les rejoignais en Alaska parce qu'il passaient leur vacances là-bas mais nous étions censés repartir à Vancouver pour la rentrée. J'avais hâte de les rencontrer, j'en avais même besoin. Je voulais que d'autres personnes occupent mes pensées, j'avais tous mes amis à Paris mais tous étaient reliés à lui et j'avais besoin de couper radicalement et totalement les ponts si je voulais avoir une chance de m'en sortir. J'avais désactivé mon compte facebook ce qui me coupais d'autant plus de mon ancienne vie, le dernier message que j'ai envoyé depuis mon téléphone était pour Angela, lui expliquant une dernière fois que jamais je ne l'oublierais mais que j'avais besoin un temps de disparaître. Elle m'en voulait, c'était une évidence, nous étions toujours toutes les deux ensemble et là, je l'abandonnait, la laissant seule face a mes autres amis, c'était son rôle de leur expliquer pourquoi je partais, elle devrait bien trouver un stratagème et leur servir un mensonge puisque je lui avais fait promettre de ne rien révéler, surtout pas au principal intéressé. Ça peut paraître horrible dit comme ça mais, comparé au soulagement que j'éprouvais après mon départ, ma culpabilité de la laisser seule était moindre. Cette rupture m'a forgé en quelque sorte, elle m'a montré que je ne pouvais finalement que compter sur moi et que quelque soit l'épreuve, il vaut toujours mieux s'en sortir seule et ne rien devoir a personne. J'avais également rompu tout lien avec certains de mes amis, mais pas de manière volontaire, surtout parce qu'ils ne supportaient visiblement pas la fille que j'étais devenue : renfermée sur moi-même, je ne prenais plus la peine d'être agréable auprès des gens que je ne supportais pas. Quelque soit les situations, j'ai appris en très peu de temps à rester proche d'un nombre extrêmement restreint de personnes pour éviter les déceptions. Avec le recul je me dis que ces personnes, qui ont tout de même su rester à mes côtés, sont celles que l'on peut qualifier d'honnêtes et sur lesquelles on peut compter. J'aurais pu depuis longtemps faire ce choix de partir mais visiblement il me fallait atteindre un fort pallier de souffrance pour me résoudre à m'en aller. Je suis restée endormie tout le reste du voyage alternant entre phases de cauchemars par rapport à mon passé et rêve doux quant à mon futur. Après avoir atterri et récupéré mes bagages je me dirigeais vers la sortie et croisais le regard d'une femme de petite taille et qui semblait avoir l'âge de ma mère. Elle me regardait tendrement, Esmée me prit dans ses bras un long moment, et me conduisit vers sa voiture tout en me faisant la discussion. Je ne pût m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son enthousiasme quant au fait de me présenter ses enfants et, point positif, je pourrais perfectionner mon anglais !

Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus, c'est très personnel pour moi ! Bref n'hésitez pas à appuyer et reviewer ! Pour le nectar de l'enfer je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai mais je fais le plus vite possible. D'ici là portez vous bien bises !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton review ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

"Tu verras tu vas les adorer et ils sont très sympathiques" me lança Esmée en s'engageant dans l'allée qui menait à leur maison de vacances.

"J'en suis sûre Esmée et mille mercis de m'accueillir" repondis-je. "C'est un plaisir pour nous Bella ! Je tenais à te dire que personne ne sait ici les raisons de ton départ de Paris et qu'en aucun cas nous n'allons te forcer à parler" continua-t-elle en prenant ma main après s'être garée. Je baissais les yeux, et, remarquant ma gêne, elle changea de sujet. "Allez viens que je te présente tout ce petit monde". Je la rejoignais sur le pas de la porte où se trouvaient déjà 3 jeunes: un garçon qui devait faire deux fois mon poids en muscles, une jeune fille toute menue aux cheveux cours et un garçon que je ne pus voir au début à cause de sa capuche. "Voici Emmett, Alice et Edward" à la mention de son prénom, ce dernier releva la tête et je pus enfin croiser son regard. Sa couleur d'yeux était très spéciale, un mélange d'or liquide et de bronze, que j'appellerai couleur Edward. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Carlisle apparu. C'est comme mon deuxième père, il m'a donné naissance et même si je ne l'avais plus vu depuis mes 8 ans, sa présence avait ce don de me rassurer. "Mais qui vois-je ? Bella ! Viens dans les bras ma chérie" j'allais immédiatement me loger dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Je me sentais bien ainsi.

"Ce n'est pas pour couper ce moment de pure émotion, mais je pense que Bella ne voudrais pas tomber malade ou mourir de froid dès son premier jour" lança Edward gentiment. Tout le monde rit en entendant sa remarque y compris lui. Je rentrais à l'intérieur, j'ai tout de suite su que la décoration était d'Esmée, un mélange de composantes anciennes et modernes, le rendant intemporel. Au centre du salon se trouvait une cheminée, un peu étrange me direz-vous, et était entourée de petits fauteuils aux coloris assortis.

"Bella, Carlisle et moi devons aller faire quelques courses, tu penses que tu peut t'installer seule en attendant ? Les enfants seront là !" dit-elle légèrement inquiète.

"Ne t'inquiète pas maman, on s'occupera bien d'elle maman" dit Alice.

"Alice a raison Esmée, vous pouvez allez faire vos courses sans soucis !"

"Très bien les enfants, a tout à l'heure !" après qu'il aient fermé la porte Emmett lança "Ne t'inquiète pas Bella tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec nous" il y avait une pointe de malice qui me fit un peu paniquer.

"Arrête Em' ! Tu vas lui faire peur" je lançais un regard de remerciement à Edward.

"Bon laisse moi t'aider à monter ta valise, je vais te montrer ta chambre" me dit ce dernier.

"Super ! Je vais préparer de quoi manger pour le déjeuner, Emmett tu peux allumer la cheminée ?" s'exclama Alice.

"À vos ordres m'dame" répondit ce dernier. Ils avaient une telle complicité entre eux que j'en était presque jalouse. J'ai vécu une enfance joyeuse évidemment ! Mais je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir compter sur un frère ou une soeur.

"Désolé pour Emmett et Alice" dit Edward, me sortant de mes pensées alors que l'on montait les escaliers.

"Que...quoi?" répondis-je

"Ils ont un peu tendance à s'enthousiasmer pour un rien alors s'ils t'épuisent dit le moi et je les calmerai"

"Merci mais je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire" dis-je doucement "tu es l'aîné ?"

"Ah non !" il rit en déposant sa valise sur le lit "Emmett a deux ans de plus que moi et Alice est la benjamine, elle est née un an après moi, mais vu leur comportement, je dois quelques fois me comporter comme l'adulte". Je regardais ma nouvelle chambre, elle était très chaleureuse, au murs étaient accrochés des cadres photos de les parents avec ceux d'Edward durant leur jeunesse. "C'est Alice qui a eu l'idée pour les photos, elle pensait que ça t'aiderait à moins ressentir le mal du pays" me dit-il.

"C'est...parfait, merci infiniment !" Edward, visiblement peu a l'aise l'aise avec les remerciements, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et dit " je te laisse t'installer, on t'attend en bas". Je commençais à vider ma valise le sourire aux lèvres quand j'entendis Edward revenir sur ses pas, je le tournais vers lui "au fait Bella, bienvenue chez les Cullen" me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Voilà voilà le bouton review vous appelle, bonne soirée et à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! Enfin les vacances pour moi ;) j'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je ne serais pas chez moi la semaine prochaine car je vais à l'ile Maurice mais je m'arrangerai pour écrire un chapitre supplémentaire pour mes deux fictions dans l'avion ( j'ai 11h de vol donc j'aurais du temps! ). Brrreeef bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : reviews !

Une brise froide caressait mes joues, je me sentais bien et reposée. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cet apaisement et me recroquevillais un peu plus sous ma couette pour en profiter.

Mais c'était sans compter Emmett Cullen.

"ALLEZ BELLA DEBOUUUT !" cria ce dernier.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sursauter, me cognant au passage contre la tête de lit.

"Raah Emmett qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je me suis cognée par ta faute !"

"Pardon Bella ..." il me regardait avec la frimousse d'un petit garçon coupable, cela m'attendrit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

"C'est pas grave" dis-je en riant, il se détendit et me sourit à son tour "qu'y a-t-il de si important ?"

"Ça fait trois jours qu'on te laisse récupérer du décalage horaire mais là on aimerait vraiment bien que tu sortes dehors avec nous, histoire de voir un peu du pays" annonça-t-il.

Je me tendis instantanément, je savais bien que ce moment allait arriver, mais pas aussi vite. À Paris je ne sortais plus, à part pour le lycée parce que c'était une obligation, mais en dehors de ça je me sentais bien chez moi avec mes parents et mes livres. En Alaska j'avais trouvé à peu près le même rythme de vie: je me levais le matin, prenant le petit déjeuner avec toute la famille d'Esmée, et lorsqu'ils décidaient de sortir je prétextait la fatigue du décalage horaire pour ne pas les accompagner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais aussi peur... Je pense que pendant une période je suis devenue méfiante voire un peu trop. Jusque là Esmée et le reste de la famille respectaient mon choix mais je ne voulais pas être irrespectueuse en évitant constamment les sorties. Je regardais par la fenêtre,c'est vrai que ça avait l'air très tentant...

"Bon d'accord ! " dis-je avec un enthousiasme qui m'etonna moi même "Laisse moi juste le temps de me préparer et je descends prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous"

"Super Bella !" il quitta ma chambre et je sortis doucement de mon lit. Je le dirigeais rapidement sous la douche histoire de me réveiller et une fois habillée je descendis dans la cuisine.

Avant même d'avoir posé un pied dans le rez-de-chaussée la tornade Alice s'abbatit sur moi.

"Oh Bella j'ai tant de choses à te montrer ! Tu vas voir on va s'amuser comme des fous ! "

Son enthousiasme était contagieux et j'étais de plus en plus impatiente de voir tout ça.

"J'ai hâte Alice!"

Esmée et Carlisle buvaient leur café en nous souriant.

"Où sont Edward et Emmett ?"

"Oh..euh.. Edward est sorti hier soir et Emmett est allé sortir la voiture du garage"

"Ah d'accord".

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Edward était la seule personne que je voyais le moins depuis mon arrivée mais avec qui je me sentais le plus à l'aise. Le peu de temps où on parlait on rigolait bien et il était plutôt gentil avec moi, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il sortait hier soir. Mais après tout, même si on s'entendait bien, je ne connaissais rien de lui ni lui de moi, et c'est peut être ça qui contribuait à ce que je me sente aussi à l'aise avec lui.

Après m'avoir revêtu d'une grosse doudoune, Alice m'entraîna dehors, ou Emmett nous attendait dans la voiture.

"Je te propose qu'on aille au lac ce matin, on rentrera à la maison pour déjeuner et on ira faire un tour en ville dans l'après-midi, ça te va ?"

"C'est parfait Alice"

"C'est parti !" lança Emmett en riant.

En dix minutes à peine nous arrivâmes au lac, en cette période de l'année, cette grande étendue était complètement gelée. Le froid était mordant mais ça ne me gênait pas, au contraire.

"Alors qu'en pense-tu ?" demandèrent à l'unisson Alice et Emmett.

"C'est magnifique" je restais sans voix devant ce paysage féérique.

"Heureuse que ça te plaise Bella, tiens enfile ça" je me retournais pour voir ce qu'Emmett me tendait, et je vis des patins à glace, oh oh.

"Je..c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée que j'enfile ça dis-je en reculant"

"T'inquiète on est là, rien ne va t'arriver!"

"Non, Alice je suis vraiment pas douée.."

"Tu as déjà essayé pour dire ça ?". Oh oui je m'en souviens, avec lui... Une patinoire près de la tour Eiffel, il faisait froid et malgré mes chutes à répétitions nous avions passé un bon moment. Mon coeur se serra instantanément et je reculais encore plus, je me recroquevillais presque tellement la douleur était importante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi encore penser à lui bon sang ?!

Alice et Emmett me regardaient avec incompréhension, ils cherchaient sûrement à savoir ce qu'il avaient dit de mal et ils semblaient peinés. C'est le bruit d'un voiture qui interrompit notre conversation, la Volvo d'Edward se garait au bout du chemin. Il sorti, les joues légèrement rosies par le froid et les yeux plus brillant que jamais, ce regard était si réconfortant que j'en envie de me jeter dans ses bras, mais je me retins finalement. Il sorti du coffre ses propres patins et se dirigea vers nous.

"Alors ? Vous n'êtes pas déjà sur la glace ?" demanda-t-il. C'est vrai qu'on devait avoir l'air stupide, entre moi adossée à un arbre comme si on voulait m'attaquer et Emmett et Alice qui me regardaient comme si j'étais un petit animal traumatisé.

"On y allait, mais Bella n'est pas trop pour, pourtant c'est cool" répondit Emmett.

"Em' arrête ça !" répondit Alice, elle s'approcha de moi et me pris la main en souriant "c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas on peut juste se balader".

"Nan Alice c'est cool" j'essayais de paraître détendue "on peut aller patiner !" je me sentais trop mal de les voir coupables, et je voulais aussi me montrer à moi-même que j'en étais capable.

"Bella reste avec moi" tout le monde se retourna vers Edward, un peu étonné "au cas ou elle tombe je veux dire, je vous connais vous n'aurez pas la patience de l'aider et vous êtes trop nul pour lui apprendre" dit-il avec une pointe d'humour. Tout le monde rit à sa remarque. Après avoir enfilé nos patins, nous nous avançâmes sur le lac gelé, Edward m'avait déjà rassuré quant à la solidité de la glace. On s'est bien amusé pendant cette matinée, Edward m'avait tenu la main pendant tout ce temps et ce contact me faisait énormément de bien. J'avais pu remplacer mes souvenirs douloureux par d'autres bien plus joyeux. Nous avions même tous oublié ma crise de panique du matin. J'étais épuisée mais heureuse après cette matinée et c'était en riant d'une des nombreuses blagues d'Emmett que nous rentrâmes à la maison, Esmée et Carlisle semblaient heureux de voir que nous nous entendions bien.

Après le déjeuner, Alice me proposa d'aller en ville avec elle, j'acceptais et allait demander aux garçons s'ils voulaient venir. Ils refusèrent puisqu'il devaient travailler pour le lycée, ce que je devais faire moi aussi. J'étais un peu dégoûtée que les garçons ne nous accompagnent pas et je ne savais pas si c'était l'absence d'Edward ou d'Emmett qui me dérangeait le plus.

Vers 18h30 Alice et moi fûmes de retour, les bras chargés de vêtements pour Alice et de fournitures scolaires pour moi.

Alors que je remontais dans ma chambre, j'entendis Edward râler à travers la porte de la sienne, j'hésitais un instant avant de frapper.

"Entrez". Il était assis à son bureau devant un cahier ouvert et il semblait exaspéré.

"Il se passe quelque chose ? Je t'ai entendu" dis-je timidement.

"Je...je ne suis visiblement pas doué pour le français" dit il avec un sourire en coin tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Je m'approchais de son bureau et vu qu'il étudiait un texte de Victor Hugo, je souris, j'avais déjà étudié ce texte maintes et maintes fois au collège.

"Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être ?" dis-je en souriant.

"Je n'osais pas te demander mais.."

Je m'assis sur la chaise qu'il avait approché pour moi et me penchait sur le texte.

"Tu verra c'est très simple" Il se tourna vers moi, me regardant intensément "merci Bella".

Voilaaaa :) en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ! Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey hey hey ! I'm back ! Je m'étonne moi même :p Bon je ne vais pas m'epancher sur les raisons de mon départ parce que vous devez être impatients alors voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Pour ce qui est de ma seconde fiction "le nectar de l'enfer" j'ai comme qui dirait le syndrome de la page blanche donc je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterais ! Enfin bref j'espère que vous allez commenter pour me pousser a aller encore plus vite pour le prochain chapitre ! gros bisous et bonne lecture :) M-W

"Et donc là je peux conclure en disant qu'au delà du travail d'un simple romancier, il s'est appliqué et a effectué un travail qui se rapproche presque du journalisme pour toucher le lecteur ? " me demanda Edward un peu hésitant.

"Woah tu m'impressionne ! " je le regardais, très étonnée " on dirait que tu es moins nul que ce que tu laisse penser" ris-je.

"C'est sûrement parce que tu m'as bien coaché" s'amusa-t-il à son tour.

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé dans la pièce, mais c'était loin d'être gênant j'avais l'habitude avec Edward et ça me reposait un peu du tumulte constant dans lequel j'étais avec ses frères et soeurs.

Edward regarda sa montre.

"Bon il est bientôt l'heure d'aller dîner"

Je dus retenir mon soupir de déception, je ne sais pourquoi.

"Bon je pense que je vais aller prendre ma douche alors" je me levais.

"Ok Bella, à tout de suite alors, et merci encore" il sourit.

"Ce fut un plaisir" ris-je

Je ne me rappelle plus trop ce qui s'est passé entre le moment ou j'ai dit au revoir à Edward et celui où je me suis effondrée sur le sol de ma chambre, pliée de douleur.

Emportée par un élan de bonne humeur que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir ma boite mail, stupide me direz-vous. Sans grande surprise, je découvris qu'Angela m'envoyait un mail par jour, pour me raconter tout ce qu'il se passait. Je parcouru ses lettres une à une, m'amusant parfois des anecdotes qu'elle me racontait.

Mais une phrase reteint mon attention "entre lui et Zoé, c'est officiel, quel co..".

Tout s'est effondré.

Je fermais précipitamment mon ordinateur, cherchant à tâtons mon lit, ce fut un échec, les larmes brouillaient trop ma vision, je me laissais glisser sur le sol. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée ainsi recroquevillée. Je me rappelle juste qu'à un moment, Esmée sûrement trop inquiète que je ne descende pas dîner avait accouru dans ma chambre. Elle a été là pour moi, assise à même le sol, me tenant dans ses bras et me serrant encore plus fort quand la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle m'arrachait des plaintes de douleur. Vers trois heures du matin, j'ai retrouvé assez de calme pour m'endormir.

Le lendemain, je me retrouvais seule dans mon lit, épuisée. En me retournant sous la couette je croisais un regard couleur Edward, il était là. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. J'avais peur.

"Je suis gentil Bella, mais il y a des choses que je ne peux accepter. Alors maintenant je ne te laisse plus le choix. Dis-moi qui t'as fait ça".

Voilà voilà un chapitre très court mais je reprends en douceur ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez par pitié ! Gros bisous :))


	6. Chapter 6

Ehehehehe I'm baaaaaaccckkk !

J'espere que tout va bien pour vous les amis et que vous passez un bel été. Encore désolée du retard mais j'ai du mal à concilier inspiration et régularité ! On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis xoxoxo

PS - même si l'histoire m'appartient les persos sont issus de l'oeuvre de .

Edward n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très tendre de caractère, cela, j'ai pu l'expérimenter au cours des semaines qui suivirent ce qu'on nommera "l'incident".

J'ai réussi à rassembler tout mon courage pour dire non à Edward afin d'éviter une confrontation sur un sujet qui était, à mon goût, encore trop frais.

Depuis ce jour, c'était simple, j'étais soit totalement ignorée par ce dernier soit je devenais son bouc émissaire. Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que j'étais comme invisible à ces yeux et les seules fois où j'étais l'objet de son attention c'était pour recevoir des remarques comme "laisse tomber maman, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle a abandonné l'idée de se nourrir, regarde ça se voit" ou bien "Alice tu m'impressionne, tu arrive à lui faire franchir le pas de la porte". À chaque fois il se faisait réprimander mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer après quelques jours. Esmée avait essayé de prendre sa défense en m'expliquant que son fils avait tendance à être très protecteur et comme il me considérait déjà comme membre de sa famille il avait du mal à considérer que je puisse encore refuser son aide. La remarque de trop a été faite pendant le dîner après que j'aie passé une journée en ville avec Alice. Ce jour là on avait croisé certaines des connaissances de cette dernière, Alec et Jane si je me souviens bien. Évidemment Alice n'a pas hésité à tout détailler et même à ajouter une petite remarque.

"D'ailleurs Alec avait l'air de bien t'aimer Bella, je pense que t'as une touche ahahah".

Cette remarque à entraîné un fou rire général ( enfin presque ) qui m'a beaucoup gêné. Une fois le calme à peu près revenu à table, Edward, qui avait la tête baissée depuis cinq bonnes minutes, posa ses couverts et se redressa, un rictus mauvais s'étalait sur son visage.

"Espérons qu'elle ne rende pas ce pauvre gars dépressif ahahah".

Son ton enjoué dénotait volontairement avec la méchanceté de ses propos. À la différence de l'intervention d'Alice, les fous rires n'ont pas éclatés et ça a même produit l'effet contraire. Un silence pesant s'est installé, seulement entrecoupé des légers toussotements gênés de Carlisle. Ces derniers moi m'avaient éprouvés et je n'avais pas la force de contre-attaquer comme j'aurais pu le faire il y a quelques mois. Au lieu de ça j'ai vite avalé ma salade de fruits ( grâce au ciel nous étions en fin de repas) je me suis excusée et suis sortie rapidement de table, j'ai emporté ma vaisselle pour la laver suivie par Esmée qui me disait de ne pas m'en faire et d'aller me reposer. Je suis repassée devant la salle à manger afin de vite rejoindre les escaliers, je ne me suis pas attardée mais j'ai pu au moins observer que tous les membres de la famille fixaient Edward les sourcils froncés ( sûrement un tic de famille), seul Edward continuait son repas sans se soucier du regard inquisiteur du reste des Cullen.

J'ai grimpé aussi vite que j'ai pu les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre ma chambre et une fois arrivée j'ai plongé sur mon mp3 et ai monté le volume au maximum pour ne pas avoir à entendre quoi que ce soit de la soirée, j'ai seulement pu entendre Alice s'écrier " mais depuis quand tu es devenu aussi con hein ?!". Je me suis vite brossé les dents, les écouteurs toujours vissés sur les oreiles. Une fois dans mon lit, je me suis appliquée à faire le point pour mettre un tant soit peu d'ordre dans le désastre incroyable de ma vie. Je ne pouvais plus, j'en avais assez. Pour mon bien et celui de ceux qui m'entouraient je devais avancer. Quand bien même la relation passée avait été incroyablement spéciale je ne pouvais plus me permettre de vivre dans le souvenir d'un pan de ma vie passée. Les Cullen ne devraient pas subir ma tristesse quasi constante aux vues de tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour moi depuis mon arrivée. Les choses devaient changer.

Avant de changer d'avis j'agrippais mon ordinateur et écrivit un long mail à Angela lui expliquant que désormais je ne voulais plus recevoir de mails de sa part, que je devais passer à autre chose et que cet "autre chose" ne se ferait pas avec elle pour le moment. Elle me détestera sûrement mais c'est le prix à payer si l'on veut tourner la page. Après avoir envoyé le mail, nettoyé ma boite de réception ainsi que tous mes réseaux sociaux je fermais d'un coup sec mon ordinateur. Il fallait que je me recentre sur moi et ma nouvelle vie, j'avais la chance incroyable de recommencer encore une fois donc de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Après avoir inspiré un grand coup je me tournais vers un coin de ma chambre où se trouvaient des cartons encore fermés, renfermant certains de mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de les ouvrir. Je retroussais mes manches et m'accroupit devant les cartons. Cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps et de courage de tout ranger (et aussi de balancer à la poubelle tout ce qui me rappelait trop mon ancienne vie) mais après maintes crises de larmes j'ai réussi. Je me tournais vers l'horloge murale, il était déjà trois heures du matin. Un peu étonnée de voir qu'il était si tard je me mis vite en pyjama et m'enfonçais sous la couette moelleuse. J'étais sur le point d'éteindre la lumière quand j'entendis le bruit d'une respiration saccadée derrière ma porte. J'avais peur de ce qui se trouvait derrière mais comme mue par je ne sais quoi j'ouvrais la porte, j'y trouvais derrière un Edward sur le sol recroquevillé sur lui même, effrayée qu'il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit je me penchais pour l'examiner. Il avait les yeux rouges sentait légèrement l'alcool mais il n'avait aucune égratignure.

"Dieu merci Edward tu n'es pas blessé, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? " demandais-je la voix légèrement tremblante. Je ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des semaines.

Il s'agrippait à moi, alors ne voulant pas le brusquer je le soulevais et l'allongeais sur mon lit. Je m'allongeais à côté de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il veuille parler, je devenais plutôt familière avec ce genre de crise puisque j'en étais moi même victime.

Plongée dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu le souffle d'Edward s'apaiser, sans lui jeter un regard j'éteignais la lumière et me rallongeais, me plaçant à bonne distance de son corps, je ne voulais surtout pas être l'objet de ses méchancetés le lendemain quand il ne serait plus bourré ou défoncé.

Je n'avais cependant pas prévu qu'il m'agripperait par les deux épaules pour me tourner vers lui et me coller contre son torse. Sous la légère odeur d'alcool j'ai tout de même réussi à retrouver la senteur boisée, celle qui enveloppait sa chambre, pièce où je n'étais pas rentrée depuis des lustres.

"Tu veux déjà dormir ? " me demanda-t-il

Quand il comprit que collée ainsi à son torse je ne pouvais articuler que des "mmmpphff" pas très élégants il desserra un peu son étreinte.

"Je te rappelle qu'il doit être 4h"

"4h19 plus précisément" il avait une pointe d'humour dans la voix qui me rappela immédiatement sa tentative d'humour au dîner. Je m'éloignais aussitôt de lui.

"D'accord, je note, pas d'humour nocturne" il se redressa sur les coussins.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es clean maintenant pas besoin que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton lit" j'étais de nouveau dos à lui.

"S'il te plaît... Ne le dis pas aux autres"

Je commençais de plus en plus à m'impatienter.

"Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? C'est vrai que tu as été teeeeelement gentil avec moi ces derniers temps ! C'est vrai pourquoi je devrais dire à ta famille que tu es rentré saoul et défoncé comme jamais" .

La nuit m'avait empêché de voir sa réaction mais les sanglots qu'il étouffait étaient audibles. Je me sentais mal d'un coup, je n'avais jamais fait pleurer quelqu'un et ce n'était pas du tout comme si je pensais qu'Edward allait réagir de cette manière.

Sans attendre je me suis approchée de lui et l'ai enlacé.

"Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un passé que tu veux fuir "

Il releva sa tête vers moi, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes. Prise de panique je le repoussais violemment, non, je ne pouvais pas encore succomber à un garçon, j'étais trop faible pour ça.

"Bella, pardon Bella"

Je coupais Edward d'un geste de la main et me rallongeais près de lui, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son buste et posais ma tête sur son torse.

"Je pense qu'il faudrait que toi comme moi parlions de ce qu'il nous ait arrivé."

Voilà voilà une fin de chapitre qui promet ! J'espère que la fiction vous plaît toujours. Je suis sur l'écriture de la suite du nectar de l'enfer et je la posterai bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner des suggestions quant à la suite des fictions ou bien simplement donner votre avis ! Xoxo

M-W


End file.
